A Clean Slate
by Dark.Twisted.Angel
Summary: Max has everything, a perfect life, according to everyone else. But one day her life is flipped over due to a ride in a car, she has to leave everything she has and start with a clean slate. FAX.


_Hey y'all, I know I should be updating my other story but I'm having trouble so this is just to help me through the writer's block. I'm currently really sick and have nothing better to do so this is what I'm spending my time doing, yeah you better appreciate my amazingness. ;D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Maximum Ride but I do own the plot and any characters that are my own. _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I reached over and shut the annoying alarm off. Great another day. Another day of school, dancing, and dealing with the jerks that are involved with them. I reluctantly rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and wondered what it was that everyone loved about my long blonde curly hair, and my chocolate brown eyes. I think I look average but no one else does, they all want to be me or be near me. I just don't understand. I don't want popularity or any of them, I want to start over. Ah well, I know that will never happen, I mean there's no way my parents or sister are going to move after all the time we've lived here. We moved here when I was little and I'm now near the end of my eighth grade year, and it's really not a bad house at all, but I just want a new beginning. Somewhere far away from here where no one knows who I am and no one expects anything from me.

Walking back to my room after finishing my business I decided what I would wear today. I dressed hypnotically and looked in my full-length mirror. I had on a black off the shoulder shirt that said " Hot Chelle Rae" which happens to be my favorite band. Also, I had on ripped, dark gray skinny jeans, and black heels. I left my hair falling down my back in spiraling curls, and my chocolate brown eyes were lined with black eye liner. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul but no one ever gets that close to me to know.

My mother then called up to me and said, " Max, you need to hurry up or you're going to have to ride the bus!"

"It's okay, you guys can go on without me, I can take the bus!" I yelled back.

" Okay, if you're sure! Bye Hun, love you!"

"Love you too!" I replied, too bad I didn't know that was going to be the last time I said that to her.

I headed to first period, Physical Science, that is actually the freshman course but I've already taken everything else so I have to take this, fun right? Not really, but it's not too bad I have a lot of friends in this class, you'd be surprised at the number of students we have. And with that number, of thirty-one out of two-hundred-fifty, in which almost every kid was talking excitedly about the January snow, I honestly don't care, it happens every year and not even considering the fact it's been snowing for a month already. Get over it, we aren't in third grade.

Instead of indulging in the childish behavior of my classmates, I'm thinking about my schedule today; science, social studies, choir, lunch, health, English, Algebra 1, and enrichment. After school I have to go to dance for two hours, then I need to practice guitar and piano, and go on a run to prepare for track. Okay, I can do this I don't have as much as I normally do, toady is going to be easy.

My teacher came in telling us to be quiet and get out our notes, we obliged, well for the most part, many of us were still talking. Eighth graders don't know the meaning of quiet, and since I'm a quiet person you'd think they'd try to be like me in that area, but no. They just try to be like me in every other way, that's cool, whatever. Sometimes I feel bad for my poor teacher, she tries, she really does but she has ADHD and is just very unorganized, she acts like one of us, to an extent, it's quite funny actually.

I'm not going to bore you with the details of first, second, or third periods because honestly I don't even want to remember what happened because nothing of interest happened. Lunch was normal, my friends and I had a debate of what oral sex was and I proved my stupidity to which was very funny on their part, they wouldn't shut up about it and were constantly poking fun at me. Although, I was laughing right along with them. I truly love my friends; they are what keep me going when I'm having a hard time. Especially my best friend who is seventeen, she and I are closer than Siamese twins. I've never really gotten along well with my age group, they always seem too immature to me. But Presley is truly the closest friend I've ever had even though our age differs.

After lunch I walked to health, and nothing of consequence happened, just the awkward conversations that are health class. No, nothing strange happened until sixth period, my Language Arts class.

We're doing vocabulary like usual, but my assistant principal just walked in. I'm now freaking out because I'm never in trouble, I have a perfect record, never missed a day of school and I have straight A's. What could I have possibly done? She pulled the door shut behind us and turned towards me.

"Max, there was an accident this morning, two adults and a teenager were in the car, and a drunk hit them head-on at over a hundred miles per hour. They were thrown off the road into a tree, none of the three survived."

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible! Now don't get me wrong but what does this have to do with me?" I feel so bad for the family of these people, I'll be praying for them.

"Max, honey," she looked like she was on the verge of tears, "those people are your mother, father, and sister. I'm so sorry."

Once this registered in my mind I screamed, I couldn't help it. It just came out and wouldn't stop like a caged animal that broke free. Those few little words had changed me completely, they changed my world completely. I broke down.

I realized where I was and I shut up, I stood up cleared my face of emotion and asked to go back to class. My assistant principle assured me I could go home, but I said "And whom would I go to? My house is empty. No one lives there anymore, I'll be gone by the end of the week." She gave me a disapproving look but nodded at me and let me go back to class.

When I walked in, it went silent, they asked what was wrong. I knew they would find out soon enough, so I told them. "I just found out my mother, father, and sister were in a car accident this morning."

"Oh God, are they okay?" My teacher asked worriedly, one of my good friends is in this class she stared at me with big sad eyes. She is-was close with them.

"No, none of them made it. I was on the bus because I was running late. If I would of have been with them, I wouldn't be standing here right now." I lost it finally; I fell to the floor in agony, with my teacher and my friend Taylor running to my aide. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

_ I honestly don't like this chapter. At all, and it's the first one! Haha well, this is just a break from my other story so ah well, but hopefully this will get better, if I keep it going that is. Review and tell me how awful this is and tell me how I could fix it. Of course, I am sick so my writing is worse than it normally is, which normally sucks anyway;D _


End file.
